


Mike in Earth

by anbjuvi



Category: jithin/Michael
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angel Family, Apocalypse, Falling In Love, Jith bisexual, Lies, Love/Hate, M/M, Politics, Romance, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, little angst, mm romance, super power Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbjuvi/pseuds/anbjuvi
Summary: Jithin's father is killed by Meaters. Jithin is elected as the new King. He vows to protect his people from war and death.They are fighting in stone age earth against the Meaters. One night a prophet crashes in his hut and foretells that he will be the king of earth and otherworld and will be married to Micheal and to promise to protect Michael. This is a dream because Jith is already married to a girl! to a girl!! And he has to try hard to protect himself from Meaters and some people of his tribe who want him dead. He has to get the innocent people of his tribe live ...on top of it this..surely this a dream..a dream ..but it isn't





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jithin becomes the King

Jith stood in the center of his hut with the feeling of death circling in the air in the cold night. It seemed the death has broken down as particles and distributed in the air. Sure he has waited for this to happen, for his own father to die so that his tribe could come out of their bad times. He was sure, he should have killed his father to ascend the throne or whatever it is says you are the leader. In his mind he has always thought of his father a King and his chair as a throne waiting for someone better to ascend and save his people. The only reason he would not kill his father was, he could not conceal it from the five hundred people who were his tribe. Definitely killing was not the basis to work towards a peaceful society. He could stand here and think about goodness of peace all he wanted but no one would be willing to share the thought. He will be called a coward, a son who betrayed his fathers belief's, a teenager who is confused. All those wars his father has led against the meaters which led to so much loss of lives in this small community, which brought only poverty and depression among families. His fathers body was placed in the center of the land inside the stone fort. Jith thought how can we say it as body when the head has been severed from the body, its the head and body of his father waiting to be cremated. When his father lived, many people wanted to take his place, Noel, Rug, old Broody, Boss were some of the prominent faces that came to his mind. After the cremation, people were expected to choose the next king. Now he thought he can influences even the dim witted guy who would come to take his fathers place. He possesed that much skill to influence people but your skills never work on your own family.He had to go out now and show his mourning face, hiding his relief that there is a chance now for fewer deaths and more peace for the tribe. He was dressed in a dirty white shirt with no buttons just ropes to hold together and he always called in his mind that it is a vest like shirt. The dirty white color trousers only came up to the knees. He had to remind himself in this new world, this is a great achievement to be wearing clothes at all and not to go back to stone age. The Great flood swept away all the technology, buildings and centuries of inventions leaving behind a few humans who thought hard everyday if they are lucky or unlucky to be left behid in this earth. This is the stone age now.

 

 

Cremation was not much elaborate process. Five hundred living souls stood circling fathers body with battered vests and knee length trousers. It is the same clothes for all, women men and child, why worry about clothes when we dint know if we would live the next day and get atleast one time food in that day. The stone fort stood quietly watching the people, like a old man who lived the life and knew the meaning of it. Jith's father was laid in the center grass land on the wooden platform with head and his body kept close, you could only find out it is severed if you come so close. His eyes closed, fallen asleep with peace which he never showed when he lived. Jith's had walked accross to the center of the crowd with his friend Shawn's constant worried looks in his direction. He did not know why, he was having his perfect mourning face for the cruel person who was his father, who made the ladies of his tribe eat once and sacrifice many times their food for the gents who are the backbone of the society as he called. The father who always took a sword to bring down any opposition he faced. The father who always heard his stepmother, who wanted plainly Jith to die. The father who hated his soft spoken son who did not want to lift the sword to settle disputes. If he had to read the achievements in this funderal, it would defnitely feel a festival to celebrate that this ended. He had take the fire torch to burn the body. It was shawn who gave it to him with strange look, he noted. Jith took it to the wood and leaves surrounding the body and lit the fire marking the end of evil, the end of death.

 

 

The whole group stood there forming careful rings in silence till the fire burned the body down with ashes flying around in the cool air. There were ten circles of five hundred people with the innermost circle having the funeral pyre in the center. The hundred houses had fire built in the front of their houses to bring light, it created a illusion of a bottle of day filled with yellow light and a blanket of black cap on the top. Usually it was a big fire in the middle of the fort which keeps burning in the night. Now with multiple fire sources, the night was more bright. He would soon leave to his hut and think on how he would play to gain confidence of the new leader and manipulate him to do goodness, internally Jith smiled at himself and felt bad for the happiness that sprung inside him at the moment. This is a funeral afterall, he should be sad. "Father, why did you kill Rey? You could have given him a chance to change, I know he is a fool to love another man but killing our own men reduces the headcount, we are a small tribe, arent we?". He had only asked him after many cups of wine gone inside his father and thought this is common sense, dumbest of the dumb would understand we should not kill our own men at the time of war, he had seen his father slowly look like a serpent ready for strike, from the wooden cup which held wine and with a lound merciless voice he had said, "Who gave the permission for you to question me? you lowest meater, you are same as him, you could not even make your wife like you.. I would be glad to kill you one dayyyy, jus waiting for an excuse you rat, watch you die in rat trap, you rat, fool, you cowarddddddd rrrrrrrrdddd. Did you think you can take my place with your clever girly ideas..bitch." What if he had asked, why kill a man for his type of love different from others.. surely love is a good thing.

 

 

"Willer Tribe" - jarred out of his thoughts, he heard old Broody speaking now. He had grey hair, long nose and high pitched voice. "We deeply mourn the demise of our leader who has led us through various good and bad times" .. There was no good time, surely all people knew that Jith thought, but if they really knew these people should have killed this guy instead of letting the meaters do it. "His strong will and wise thoughts have took us in the right direction and helped us survive. Not to mention the wars he led killing meaters to safeguard us. Now to continue the duty we need a new King to guide us, fight for us and save us." Jith thought with annoyance, that this was not a speech expected out of one who will proclaim himself as a King and the words "wise thoughts" made him sick inside. He could not see Rug and Noel anywhere in the front circle. Boss was the big woodcutter with strong muscles with serious face carved out like stone fort itself standing in the third circle, which is not right place for a person who wants the king post. He should be standing in the front. Strange, suddently he was thinking that one thing was clear, its not these four who wanted to be a King. Why?

 

"Meaters are cowards who dared not fight with us but kidnapped our King and killed him in a humiliating way. Our new King has to crush them to pieces, burn them to Ashes and detroy them from this world like the bugs they are." No one can crush the meaters. Even if these people became King next, they would not take vow like this, Oh no, he knew, the knife is coming to slice him, he knew this is not good. The meaters had stopped wars, they have started kidnapping and killing individuals. The first was the general, his fathers right hand, cruel Caine. Next his father. "We all knew how Willer wanted his son to take his place after his time, it will be none other than Willer himself leading us then. I would want Jith Willer as my King and ask people here to raise your hands who want a different King than Jith." His Father never wanted him to live at all in reality but has always acted to have a great son whom he is very proud of. Surely old Broody knew that and also the other competitors for the king post. They want him killed like his father by the meaters, the only explanation his mind would come up with. He looked around to count the hands that would raise to oppose him.. Zero. One thing for Broody and his gang to plan but why would the people go along..Jith looked at old Broody with composed face and spoke in a carrying voice so that HIS people in the last of the circle could hear him "My dear people, may my fathers death be the last in this tribe caused of war. I will end this." He raised his hands made them as fists to lightly punch the air and left to his hut. He had to find out why old Broody wanted him dead. Did they want him killed? He will make sure to live ! His father was right about only one thing about him in his lifetime, that he was clever.. He had survived all those killing missions by his stepmother only because of his wits. He will use everything in his power to not to watch a person die from his tribe. He is the King now and he will make sure his innocent people will LIVE!


	2. Strange Old man

Jith went back to his hut to find it empty and he felt his whole body relax at the thought that he wont hear his father in his hut hereafter.. He does not need to breath his fathers air and live with him and support his stupid ideas. First thing tommorrow he will conduct meeting with the community to come up with a plan to defend themselves and investigate how his father was kidnapped with the whole community present. Does that mean they have a spy in midst of them who would sell their king? Various other thoughts like this started forming in his mind when he heard a crash near the back of the hut. It was not a huge sound to bother the nearby huts but clearly a disturbance. He took a knife from the holder and carefully opened the backdoor to check for the noise. There near the dustbin was a old man dressed in full white like a saint. He had a pained expression in his eyes, they were tightly shut and he had his hands clenched tightly over his stomach from which Jith could see some blue color paint seeping out.Jith checked around.. there was no one seen out, the funeral had gone late and it was going to be morning in a few hours.. Jith pulled the man inside his hut. The stranger opened his eyes and looked at Jith, he had started moaning due to pain during the movement of his body, may be he was injured but there was no blood only the blue color fluid. It did not seem to be paint when he looked closely.

 

Jith made the old man rest on the wall of the hut and got him some water. "Son, i have very less time.. your husband is in a great danger. You need to protect him and his daughter. He should not know that i had warned you. Nobody should know i came to meet you".. Jith understood that the man was delirious due to pain and rambling. Jith found himself saying, "i donno who you are, but you are mistaken.. I am not married and definitely not to a guy, may be you can tell me the name of the person, i can find the person you are searching for. who hurt you like this? Is it someone from this place? I will call our doctor to fix your injuries first."

 

"Son No! you will not call anyone, you cannot say this to anyone. i know you are not married yet but you will be. The stranger you will see next will be your husband. You will be required to move to his place to protect him because you cannot make him stay here. The most important thing would be, before he knows you are his, noone else should know ...arrr..Please Please.." The old man started writhing in pain. Jith wanted to call the tribe doctor now.. He rushed from his home and passed the row of huts to the doctors hut. He can see the died fire with hot embers emitting small amount of red light along the pathway. He reached the hut and slowly opened it. Matthew was making something in his small stove. He appeared very tired and Jith felt bad to disturb him at this time."Matt you need to come to my hut and take a look at a person there, hes injured". Matt turned around and he was surprised to see Jith in his place at this time. "Jith, can we wait for five minutes for the potion to boil and then go?"... "No Matt, this is urgent, please come now". Matt took the pot from the stove, placed it carefully down and was ready to go. They rushed to Jiths place and found the hut empty."Jith, no one is here. who was injured?". Jith was shocked to see the empty hut and stood there processing what the old man told. "I think you are tired Jith, you need to sleep..get some rest." Jith looked at Matt "The person was here i swear", he went outside of the house checking few times and came back in..Matt was standing in the same place. "Jith, may be he left..you get some sleep now. i will leave. and yes Congratulations on becoming the King for the tribe... you should let me know if i should call you as King" Matt smiled at him...Jith was not expecting this, he had to remind himself that he is the king now.."Always Jith for you..if you call me king, you will get punished..."Jith patted Matt on his shoulders and smiled.."Sorry for disturbing you Matt". Matt left after that and Jith went to the place where the old man rested and was able to find the blue liquid drops there in the floor. 

The next morning, Jith had forgotten about the old man, may be he was hallucinating strongly because of his fathers sudden death and may be deeply inside he was feeling something for his father. May be the old man was an angel or his father's spirit. He would not agree that it was his fathers spirit because the stranger appeared so pure and eventhough he said mental things, it seemed that Jith should believe them because there was the aura of trust radiating from the dream guy. Jith is hundred percent sure it happened in his dream. The first meeting was called in the morning. Jith had elaborately thought of plans of defence from Meaters.

All the men from the tribe were gathered. Only a few women was there to serve water or clean the place. It would take time, but he will change this. Jith sat on the raised platform under the tree placed for the king. Platform was built from neatly stacked wood. Some people were seated and some were standing around, they were immersed in their own talks and did not pay attention to Jith. Jith had to raise his sound and let them know he is seated as their king. "There are two things we have to discuss. How were they able to kidnap father from our place because, fathers place is in the center with more protection? and how no one noticed father was missing ?". Boss who was standing in the right with Broody suddenly shouted.."We never had these kind of wasted discussions.. Are we going to show them hell or not? We have to retaliate now and see some Meater blood to do justice to our old king. Is this a peace meeting". This is going to be hard to get these people come to senses. They only knew brute force method. Jith had to change the plans on the fly."I agree that we all are eager to see some Meater blood. will you be able to get a single meater here, i want to investigate and find out how this happened to do the retaliation. May be we have spies inside, who passed on information, in that case, with all out information and strength's and weakness known to our enemy, i dont want to retaliate. It will be a suicide mission. Bring a Meater here and then you can question your kings ways." Broody was shocked by the logic but Jith knew he caught the fish with his net, Boss always wanted a challenge and good fight with meaters because his strength is his muscle power and he cannot showcase them in discussions, only in fights, he wanted a war. Jith can give everyone what they want, he will give a piece of war to Bossto keep him happy and useful. One Meater is enough for Jith get them all.


	3. The Meater

The meeting went well after they decided that a team will be formed to abduct a meater for investigation. People were thrilled at the thought of catching one. They were mostly killed in the war by the meaters and the number of meaters they managed to kill or injure were taken to safety by the meater group, there were no meater captives ever. Jith had also spoken about the safety measures to be added in the weaker part of the tower to prevent any further abduction of their people. It was by afternoon Jith returned to his hut. He was tired and he did not have his dinner the night before or breakfast in the morning. His father had few women who worked tirelessly to serve him with wine and food. They were his whores but he never brought them in to their hut. A king of their tribe was given utmost respect and all services and luxuries but it seemed his people did not acknowledge him as a king, seeing there was no one who came near his hut for offering any service. He wondered why everyone listened to him and did not leave the meeting in first place. may be they never thought he would agree with Boss. Catching a meater was a great idea. stupid Boss, cannot even catch a fly but Jith put together a team who will supplement Boss strength with intelligence and cunning. The team had old Broody, Mark and Rossi. Broody was against him but he would definitely help Boss. So he had to wait for them to bring a meater.

 

Jith was very hungry, he should do some hunting and fend himself, if the tribe would not share any food with him. He used to be part of the hunting party that hunted daily in the forest to provide for the tribe. Jith wondered if anyone would stop him if he went for hunting. There was a knock on the door and Jith opened to find his little girl Diya with a wooden plate having boiled potatoes and cooked meat. Jith was married to a neighbour tribe Kings daughter Ayne. when he was aged eighteen, his father had threatened him into doing it for heir to continue the kings line and get the neighbour tribe to merge with them. After two months of marriage Ayne managed to conceive. Ayne liked Jith very much but after conceiving, Ayne left Jith, went to her home tribe and sent a message that she wanted to break the marriage. Jith never knew he had a baby girl for a long time.After the failed marriage the tribes did not merge and Ayne could not be spotted in the neighbour tribe too. Eventhough the merge failed, some people from the other tribe ended up settling here. Jiths father would not complaint because that only meant he had more men for fighting and more women for cooking. Diya came with one of the family who migrated from neighbour tribe to here. Jith had come to know later from his inlaws in secret that Diya was his girl and Ayne is alive. Jith's father was informed that Ayne and her baby died during child birth. They were in the middle of the war with meaters during the time and they could not attend the funeral. He would never burden Diya with the knowledge of her broken family. She was Matt's child forever."Uncle, mother sent you these.. your food. She told me you are the new king and i should bow before you before giving the food. If i bow, i think i will drop the tray ..so can you please take the food and then i will bow for you."  
Jith smiled with affection, if you watch Diya carefully, you can find she took afer him.. she had none of her mothers features.."Diya, i dont want you to bow, i want you to come and eat with me." suddenly he wanted her to stay with him in this lonely hut but that would give away too much, why Diya when so many children in his tribe.  
"Okay, can i have food from the same plate, mother says these are only for you, i had my food but i am still hungry, mother wont give me more potatoes, the small one in your plate, i like the most. am i your friend?" before Jith could answer "yes i am, you are giving me potatoes, mother says we have to share with friends. can we eat now".. Jith had a peaceful lunch with his daughter. Matt did not know the secrets about his adopted daughter, he never knew Jith knew that she was adopted. Jith daily thanked God, it was Matt's family which Diya got. Jith never said to anyone that he was married,he wanted to erase that knowledge from the mind of his people to keep Diya safe and happy.

Jith was confident that the team will catch the meater in a weeks time. He never expected to get a news the next day. Jith was surveying the additional safety added to the eastern part of the tower where cooking was done and food was stored for war times. A tower guard ran to him and said "My King, we caught a meater, he is tied in the meeting area. Broody has requested to fetch you." Jith was excited at the prospect of informations he would get now to plan the next steps from the meater. Jith rushed to the meeting area to find the meater was tied in a tree and the whole tribe had gathered around, women, men and children curious to see the meater. They were discussing among themselves with anger and happiness to see one caught by them. It was clear they expected to see him tortured. Jith moved inside the crowd and people cleared a path for him to come to the center. There he saw Boss like form covered in mud, Broody, Mike and Rossi limping slightly with pride and victory etched in their faces. He smiled at them to acknowledge their work and cried "Well Done!" and moved his eyes to the lone figure tied in the base of the tree. He was dressed in red and gold clothes, one of the finest not found in this part of the world. He had mesmerizing brown eyes carefully watching Jith. His hands were tied with hard ropes which bruised his wrists. He had a chain in his neck with a big pendant with a bird etched in it. He had black hair and strong body and quickly Jith searched for injuries in his body and found none, was there no fight in catching this meater? and he carefully looked to the eyes of the stranger to find a think streak of blue liquid oozing from his hairline near his temple.


	4. The Leader

Its the same thing over and over again. Mother Mira locates a planet, selects a group, sends him in. He gets himself get caught, stay with them, learn the language, find their problems, negotiate and offer the solution as migration to his world. All the time Michael had to migrate the set of people mother Mira located. They will be staying for sometime in his world. They attend the grand bonding ceremony. Except the bonded, rest of the group memory is erased for the migration period by Mother Mira and Michael left them back on their place. He had asked mother what is the purpose of this exercise, she would always reply that she is searching his mate in serious tone. He had argued with her, that this exercise is too much to search for his mate, if she was his, she would come to him or he would find her somehow or the fate will arrange for them to meet. Mother had refused and said that we have to make our best efforts to search. She was not his mother, she always treated him like her own son, she was the queen of the GreenPalace. She was not interested in ruling the kingdom, she always wanted Michael to get married and pass the throne to him. She was a clever queen, dedicated to ruling the GreenPalace, she had not even married anyone, she had argued the kingdom is her family and Michael and his sister were her children. Michael was the son of the king who ruled before her. Mira was his most revered minister. The king had been killed in the ever happening war between the GreenPalace and underworld. It was a great blow for GreenPalace, the enemies had planned to destabilize it by killing their king and cause enough confusion to take the throne. Mother Mira had given no chance for that, she had quickly organized the army and fought with bravery and skill to defeat the underworld. After that there had been only peace. She had brought up Michael and Christine as her own children. Christine was his little sister and his only family. Michael was so bored tied in the tree. more boredom seeped through his bones to think of the other routine things he had to do.

The stout person who stood nearby and took the credit for catching him was real funny. He had to put himself in view many times without suspicion to get the stout guy catch him. If there was any prize for catching him it has to go to Michael himself. These mortals had put a lot of work in building a great tower which was a good defence and was 3 times higher than the highest tree in the forest. Inside the tower they had house built on first storey with base as wooden structures. The houses seemed to be connected in some method. There was a well on the southern side of the tower, he had seen it while they dragged him in. The women, men and children came to 300 in number. This was a very small group. They had tried him to the Banyan the great in the centre. Near to his tree, there was a house which was better that the other houses. It seemed to be covered in little beautiful plants. The roof of the house was very green because of the creeper growing on it. It was a beautiful sight to see the roof covered in pattern of creeper plant without space. Michael had always been in detachment in this process. There is no need to get attached to the people whom he will be separated in some time. The house with plants seem to pull him like a lifeforce. He wanted to stay in the house for sometime. Michael surprised himself by thinking this because he had only wanted onething all the time, to stay away from war. "This is the character of common man" his mother had said. He never wanted to be a king. Now he wanted mother Mira to erase his mind and leave him here, to be a common man. Either fight a war with underworld or find his mate. Pretending to find his mate was a good idea than the war. His mate might not even like him. Back in his world, all the girls liked only warriors, he has longed for a companion to share everything and to get them to his secret place. The secret place is the final stage for the marital bond to get complete in their world. Years passed and Michael had to live the life of immortal without a companion, watch the war and keep grooming some group to take to his world.

 

Michael waited to see the leader of the group, he wanted to get this over with, the first few days where he will be tortured, then he can learn the language and start working with this people. That is the period which he liked most, when he could interact with the people, every group had different culture and customs and food, it was a great experience and the only changing thing in his life. After much of gathering, running shouting and talking, they crowd seemed to have contacted the leader. All the shouting ceased and a blanket of murmurs covered the crowd. He had also seen that the women and children too joined the group, may be he appeared different, way different than any man or animal they had seen. To him, except his clothes, he resembled his people. He wanted to untie his bondings and sit peacefully under great Banyan. First time in all times, he searched for her, his mate in the crowd. Looked at all the young women to see if the link was there and he dreamed he could pick a mind which thought about him. After he finds his mate, this process will end and he had to go back to war which jarred him from his dreamy state. Centuries of loneliness drives you mad, he very badly wanted this to stop and continue at the sametime. There was some disturbance in the crowd, people moved away forming a narrow pathway and he saw a young boy walk towards him, perhaps the child of the leader. The boy appreciated the stout guy, which amused Michael, he only knew because the stout guy was looking at the crowd proudly. The boy did not speak with him, he started scanning Michael with studious eyes. Michael wanted the leader to appear now, he was searching if someone would appear behind the boy. The leader was the main character of these groups because obviously he was the leader and if he got in his good books, there is less work with the people and he can complete his job easily. The boy had started to talk now.

"Are the meaters well dressed like this? Not once i have seen them in what this man is wearing. Where did you find him?"

The stout guy replied, "We found him near the meater grounds. he was drunk and wandered away from his gang. He is surely a key person from the meater group, may be their prince. Look at his clothes"

more talking from the boy, "What prince does not come to war and fight? I have never seen him in the war. This clothes are very richer for the meater group, i have seen them wear only animal skins"

The old man spoke "Jithin, he might not be a meater but he was found in the nearby area, we could get some information from him. We will plan for another hunting party to get a meater whom we see in war. Can we start some useful interrogation now?"

The boy and the old man then started glaring eachother, only for a second, the boys face changed neutral, because Michael was watching him closely, he could see the boy controlled his anger oversomething the old man said or the stupidness of the stout guy..god, he wanted to know the language now. Some people of his world had the skill to pick a language within few minutes. He requested his mother on occasions and brought them with him while he could no longer be patient about the process and wanted to get it over with. This time he could ask no one, they were all in war. Mother Mira waged war on selected provinces of the underworld from time to time. She had said that it would keep them in check and they would not have time to plot anything against us when there is war. Michael was not in agreement with this because war meant loss everywhere. People of GreenPalace did not fear for war because they had Michael to revive them.

Michael had accepted now that this boy could be a leader or the old man was. As time went on, it seemed surer and surer that this boy was leading, there were all the signs, he had wide space around him, everyone waited for him to speak and judge but there was less respect, surely because of his age or he was filling in for the leader who would come back in sometime. The boy approached him as though he wanted to decide what he had to do with Michael. The boy came closer, he had all sharp features, he could be only 19 or 20, so young for his world, seemed to be young for even this world. He had sharp features with blue eyes. The color matched Michaels blood. He was golden brown in color, he started speaking.

"Are you a meater?"  
"Are you a meater?"

"Meater", the first word he spoke, may be it was his name. Not a great name for a handsome face like this. With a jolt Michael realized that he liked the boy. If his mate was here, this group need not return back, he could be friends with this young king.

"Are you able to understand what i am speaking? Are you even hearing me? 

Michael noted he spoke in a steady way with deep rich voice. The boy quickly raised his hand, Michael was watching the movement and then  
Bangg.... The boy hit him in his mouth with fisted fingers, some metal connected with his mouth and he was dripping blood from his mouth, Michael confirmed in his mind, he is the leader.

"Are you acting? hit, are you deaf? hit or dumb?hit, speak up,hit hit hit"

The boy has continually punched Michael in his mouth, stomach, ribs. This was nothing for Michael but he felt anger for the first time, he never felt anger towards anyone, that is why he could not fight a war. He wanted to catch the boys hands and take him to his world now and see the shock register in his face, to let him know, so much he does not know exists and they are in this small circle thinking this is the whole world. That would be way out of protocol, he had to get on the good books of this king.

The boy had looked at the party which caught him..wrong, noticed him and brought him here. Michael knew what this meant, its the same sign everywhere, the stout guy and the other two except the old man ran towards him and started beating him. This was routine, he had to bear, bearing pain is better than inflicting pain. After sometime, they got tired and left him beaten to a pulp.

"Can you speak now?" Michaels vision blurred, he wanted water. His head came down of tiredness and loss of blood. 

"Let us tie him up till he speaks", this was the stout guy.

"No tie him inside my house and let us not feed him for a day. hunger is the best weapon, give him only water. This is my order. Prepare for hunt tommorrow. Get another one that appears like a real meater this time".


	5. In Home

Jithin had to know if the stranger told true. His head kept circling over the conversation, he had with the stranger. Is this his mate? if not he had to find out who this is, otherwise, he never believed it even a one percent of it, that this guy was his mate. If the stranger is true, he would not know what to do with a mate from some otherworld when his people were fighting for life. He had to find out.

Jithin was resting in his hut when they dragged the blue blood guy in to his house. They had tied his wrists to the wooden beam and left him there with a wooden bowl of water nearby. Jithin had splashed some to his face and tried to wake him up in vain, then called up Matt and treated the man's wounds. Matt would not give him any medicine seeing the blue blood, he said the medicines might not suit his body. he forced some water into the person. 

"Jithin, can you please untie his hands. I want to check his pulse. do not worry, he would not be able to escape for a week in this state, its safe to untie him"

It hurt Jithin to hear this, what if he was not a meater? what if he was some good person. jithin argued still he was a drunkard, he deserved this for drinking and get caught. He must be real stupid to wander off. Jithin was angry with himself for not being in a position to forgive anyone. He had to use everything to his advantage to save his people. Jithin untied the blue guy slowly. Matt checked his pulse, and said he would be better after some rest and asked him to feed the guy something. The bond in the wrists had cut his skin, it was blue and black in some places. He still had blood coming out of the bandage in his head. Jithin was worried that it will not stop and the man would die here, he had the detailed instructions to protect this guy, if the old man knew that him and his people themselves would beat him to death probably, he would have warned the blue guy not to contact him. Jith slowly sat on vajrasana, took his chin to angle the head towards him and have a better look at the bleeding wound in the head. He touched the blood and rubbed it with his fingers, it was strange to see blue blood and suddenly in a flash the man got his hands and pushed himaway. Jithin lost his grip and fell on the man, their heads, face touching and his lips touching blue guys and the blue guys steadying him by catching him in the waist. He tasted the blue blood on his lips for millisecond, it was like wine!!!. Jithin quickly tried to get up again without putting pressure on the guy and in hurried movement he placed his hands on the wooden plate Diya bought the afternoon which slipped. The blue guy had stretched his legs while Jithin was trying to get up and Jithin fell back again on the blue guy one knee in between the guys legs and one on the outside. This time the blue guys lips touched his neck and it was on fire. Jithin quickly untangled himself and backed out to the center of the hut and took a wooden weapon slowly from the holder. The blue guy just sat there with legs stretched and watched Jithin's hands get to the weapon.


	6. The Attack

Michael could not believe his eyes, the boy fell on him and when he got up, he had his blood on the boys mouth. This is trouble, he knew he would quickly heal of any cut, so he never worried about the color of his blood. Now it seems,he is not healing or slowly healing because he can see his blood on the boy. This means his head wound also should be bleeding. The boy must have noted its blue color. Michael looked at him warily, searching for any symptom of surprise. There was none. What kind of king is so clumsy to falls down like a kid. His face must have show some expression the boy immediately froze in place. His eyes were wide with fear? and then replaced by anger..He took out a weapon from the holder made of wood and while Michael was thinking if he would attack,the boy quickly ran out of the hut. After some time, he brought his friend, who seemed to be a healer and tried to fix Michael's wounds with some paste applied on the head and his mouth. Michael heard them talk for a long time and the healer left the hut. The boy did not tie him up. He closed the wooden door of the hut and locked it. He turned around to look at Michael and slowly pushed a pot of water near him. He went to the opposite corner where his bed was laid, it was also wooden with layer of cloth stuffed with some soft things on the top. There was another bed near the north of the hut which was little bigger and had some height to it with more comfortable, thick stuffed cloth spread on it. It seemed someone lived with him, may be his parents, but the place did not appear to be maintained by a lady, his father may be.There was a door in between the two beds which led to the kitchen. A pot lay there in the mud stove with bowls of different sizes. There were no much ingredients seen to do any cooking.. it seemed the cooking was done elsewhere and brought here. There were shelves with piled up pieces of wood and metal. When Michael was observing things, the boy had settled in the smaller of the beds and started watching him. 

Michael noticed his eyes were ocean blue. It spread unknown calmness in his mind. No one had blue eyes in his world. He had so far never seen a person with blue eyes. Ironical, that he was called by the name blue in his world because his energy color was blue but he never had anything else blue in his features other than the blue blood everyone in his world had. In his world, each one had different energy waves, they had their own special skills based on it. There were mind readers, people who can disappear at will, people who can learn anything in a heart beat, warriors, creators who fed the whole world,hypnotizers, pacifiers and many other people with unique skills. The skill is based on their energy waves they possesed. The waves came by birth. He was the only one with blue energy, he was the medicine of his entire world,he was a healer. Healers were rare and unheard of to be born in the ruling family. It is a blessing and a curse to be the healer, to take pain and heal another from pain. In the wrong hands Michaels power would be abused by using him as an energy source to heal warriors who will become immortal because of Michael. Mother Mira always put the choice in his hands to help heal her warriors. He might chose not to heal too, she accepted it but Michael had always healed them. It was for her, she was the only one person who cared for him, she would be there for him even wihtout his special powers. The curse is to suffer the pain of the healed person, everytime when he heals, life-threatening wounds, Michael experiences the pain till death but not death itself. Mother Mira had one condition for relieving him from his king and warrior duties, she did not want him to heal out of his world. In his existence till now, there was not much circumstances when he had to heal, he usually completed his work in two weeks time and took the tribe to their world. The leader had to always agree in the end to come to his world and there was always a set of humans who bonded to their people from whatever race he took which is mutually beneficial for his world and the imported tribe. He never found her so far, his mate, his queen, he hoped she was the one who can make his painful life better to live, he longed for the day when he can share the joy of a person than the pain. He longed for the unknown promise of love he never experienced with anyone so far. Mother Mira's was duty filled love, it had his respect but it is not the axis of his life.

The blue eyes closed slowly, he knew of the war between this tribe and the other one which was nearby this tribe. He should move this tribe before next attack because, that would mean he will be put in a situation to use his healing skills. He would always want to save a life. Michael was so tired, he closed his eyes and thought about the blue wave which covered him like a blanket and beautiful blue eyes that looked at him with pity. He did not want pity, he had that abundant from the healed, they watched his suffering and always sympathized, he hated that. It is not fair to get back pity instead of love. Suddenly the eyes vanished and he heard the sound of rocks hitting the hut, he opened his eyes to see the smaller bed tilted and five men different from this tribe standing around the boy. The boy was wide awake and stood like a clever animal calculating his moves. One of the men had a rope, other had a sharp tool made out of bones and the other two had sharpened wood, one of them moved and the boy had thrown his bed spread on the person and quickly took some weapons of the same kind from his bed, it seemed they were hidden underneath his bed spread. If the men had underestimated him by his size, like Michael, they were wrong, he was highly agile and could plan all the attacks in seconds.He targeted the leg of one person using a thorny rope, hit the other with the sharp metal, two were down with that. He moved into the kitchen, he took the pot and smashed it on one of the guys heads who lunged to attack him and he met with shower of stones from the pot, he soaked in blood and remain unmoved in the floor. The other two guys were bulky, had weapons and attacked him without haste, the boy had taken a knife from one of the kitchen shelves which Michael had not noticed, the time he spent to get the weapon got him a cut in his chest, splashing his shirt with red. The front of him was full dark red now. The two men gained on him now, since he was injured,he stepped back as if accepting defeat and suddenly attacked the one on his left and used the weapon from the attacker to kill his friend.All the five were down in seconds and the boy was unsteady in his legs. footsteps were heard outside and people rushed to the hut by breaking the wooden door. Some of them started hitting Michael and some others went to their king. The boy said something and the hitting stopped and there was confusion everywhere. Some people went back to search the grounds for more attackers, some checked the fallen men, the healer with strange pastes appeared near the boy and started treating him. He could hear families shouting outside. Michael could heal everyone there but he had to stop himself because four of the attackers were dead and only one lived, he had not sufered any severe injuries to threaten his life. He never revealed himself, not because of the promise to mother Mira but because healing in any planet tied him to that planet for some time and all the people he healed always wanted to inflict more pain to others. Not that he had not tried it, once, he could not stop himself from healing injured from a war in a planet only to find the healed, wajed war again to take more lives and he was captured and tied to the planet, unable to transport home for a number of days with death pain, no one to take care of him. He had to watch the lives he saved destroy more lives and die in vain. Mother Mira forbid him from healing in any place other than his world due to this. It is addictive to use him as a energy reservoir for everyone.  
After sometime, he was dragged to the tree in the center and tied there. There was also some hitting against their kings orders.Michael did not want to do this. He closed his eyes and unnatural tiredness overtook him as though he has been sucked off his life.


	7. The plan

Jithin was injured, Matt was sitting on his knees near jithin and was saying he was going to sedate him to stich the cut.He could not loose consciousness now..He had to parallely give orders to secure the place. It seemed only there were five attackers, the whole area of the tribe was searched in and out and they could not find anyother meaters. "God, Boss now does not have to do any work to catch a meater! They have now got a meater to investigate. Well, on the good side, he will let the meater suffer stupid Boss's company, he will give all the secrets, is great approach than physically torturing him" Jithin had to control a smile, the effort of smile caused sharp severe pain in the chest. He realized once what happens next if their spies did not return and felt chill run through him.

Matt had concern in his eyes "What is wrong Jith, you nearly died and what is funny in that". Jithincould not explain in front of everyone.. "Matt am fine, just tired". "Okay, am going to Sedate you now for the stitches." "No do it without, cannot afford sedate now.", each word he uttered oozed more blood from his body. Matt could not argue, he started the stitching, Jithin wanted to thrash but Matt had already made his friends nearby to hold his hands and legs. The continuous pain and resistance made him dizzy. Jithin avoided to think the most important thing during the attack, he was supposed to be panicked that they were five, bigger than him and armed, but he panicked that they would attack the blue guy. He put the prisoner as his priority than him and his people. Even when he was bleeding, he has been watching the blue guy and made sure his people stopped hitting him. The blue guy did not even lend him a helping hand during the fight, he sat there and watched as if death does not matter to him, as if people died around him all the time. Something is off, Jithin knows in his heart, that he is out of his period. This is not the world of the blue guy, he belongs somewhere and he started developing some protective instinct for this prisoner without any logic and reason. May be because Jithin thought he was an innocent. May be slash in the chest makes you think strange things. Well, chest and brain are unrelated! 

Diya, where is Diya, Jith panicked at the thought. "Matt did you check if your wife and daughter are okay??" Jithin hurriedly asked. "They are fine, i brought them with me, they are outside the hut, i did not want to leave them alone. "  
Jith was relieved,tension dissipated from his body, he wanted to see Diya, to be assured he had protected her. "Matt, bring them in.." once they came in and after he saw Diya was alright, " please check if the prisoner is okay, he was moved to the center tree, bring him here, i want to see him"

"Jith, you are unwell now, you cannot be with a prisoner, he may try to attack you and escape."  
" get him here and tie him, put two people in the front of the hut for security, i want to interrogate him" like he would even respond but Jith wanted to see the blue guy. There had to be one more work done. "Call Broody, Rudhir, Noel, Rug and Shawn. Where is Shawn? his friend had been absent for two days. He was his most trusted advisor. "Shawn is outside, we had to ensure your safety, we did not want a crowd here".  
"Matt i need to discuss, bring them..ere.." He closed his eyes with the effort it took him to talk. Matt had left without a word and after sometime when he woke, he was given some potion to energize him and take away his thirst, he blinked several times, the hut came to view and everyone was gathered around there. Shawn looked upset and wanted to talk more but he seemed he was restricting himself. Broody seemed worried and nothing else which was good. Good that they put safety in front of their greed for control.His eyes searched the hut and found the blue guy unconscious on the floor. "what happened to him? " he asked no one in particular, it was Matt who replied with worry and tightness in his face, people beat him badly that he lost his consciousness. Jithin asked slowly that only by watching his mouth, anyone can understand the question "Will he live?". Matt replied "yes, i have done my best". He wanted to look for himself but he had important duties. He looked towards Broody and others and said, "We will be under attack soon, could be tommorrow, none of the meaters sent here will return, so they would attack. I would do the same because if atleast one returns, i could know what i could expect, but when none of them return, there is a chance of one or more getting captured and my war secrets could be out, i would attack while i had the advantage still. They will attack tommorrow or day after, we should plan our defenses and come up with an attack plan." The hut was quiet for sometime, his father had always been one not to think but react to the problem always, they might not see the logic, he had to convince this people who are crucial for any unity among his people. 

Old Broody replied slowly, "Yes, i agree with Jith, they will attack, we have to put together a plan quickly". Relief slowly spread in Jithins face at the unexpected support, when the list of lives at risk includes theirs also, people will think it seems. They sat together and came up with a plan. It took almost all of Jithin's energy to explain the plan. The plan was simple, they had to loose their tower but it is better than loosing lives of his people. The tower stones on the top 2 rows will be set loose and kept ready. Once the meaters come near their tower, they will be pushed over them on signal, that will disorient some them and kill most of them in direct contact of the boulder and cause chaos. They can climb the tower now without top two rows but their strength already would be reduced. The meaters always attacked around their tower in even numbers to find a weak opening that will give to enter the tower. The tower did not have weak spots but the people positioned outside it mostly died killing meaters and people inside were saved. Meaters only backed because they had more injured to be tended to and caught more of his tribe people for more than a month worth food. His people were driven by the stubborn will to save their kin inside the tower and power of his fathers speech to talk them to sacrifice themselves blindly. 

Jith knew this was a risk to let them into tower but the casualities will be less. The second part of the plan involved center strike from the tower with arrows of those meaters who climbed and entered into the tower. Matt would arrange the arrows to be dipped in poison. The third set of people were placed for hidden attacks. They will be provided with weapons used in hand to hand combat,it is the universal truth that meaters had more body strength than his people and his people had limited supply of weapons, so they should use whatever they had to their advantage. He had planned to include women also in hidden attacks. There were lot of ladies who lost their husband to the meaters and were frustrated and wanted to contribute to bring the downfall of the meaters.

The strongest means of attack is the poison dipped arrow attack. fortunately his people were very good with bows and arrows. His father did not have the common sense to use Matt and his medicinal powers and his fellow people's strength to attack Meaters, he always thought face to face combat as strength and anything else involving mind as weakness, such an idiot. Jithin did not want to fight, not lead his people to war but this war is unavoidable. Overnight all the arrangements have been made, Matt had quickly prepared the poison, he always had them collected from Snakes, his weird hobby. Jithin knew the chest wound had weakened him, he can only fight so much but he also knew, his people were not expected by meaters to think, so his plan had greater chance of victory and saving lives. As per the plan, people were positioned on the tower top in hiding and some of the topmost stones made loose to prepare for stone slide. people inside the tower were positioned for hidden attack, old women and children were safely in a hut in the part of tower with heavy protection and at a distance from fights. As expected, meaters did not arrive in the morning. men were loosing their alert by afternoon but past mid noon, they got the warning that meaters are nearing from one of the mens positioned for watch. There was a strong plan and people followed it meticulously because there was no king and the current king was injured. Fear always brought chaos but since they had a clear plan, it brought them discipline and then Jithin had given a speech in the night which would make even a dead man, to get up and fight. 

Meaters came in number of hundred, they dint even care to bring their full strength. It is understandable as the Willer tribe no longer had any Willer to lead. boulders from the tower were pushed below and caused chaos among the meaters. They were all riding wild horses and dressed in animal skins. They looked the ugliest not in the features but Jithin always thought they never bathed. The second step of arrow attack was huge success, they managed to kill sixty of the Meaters. The forty had started climbing the tower. The arrows had to be gathered again from the dead to fire. Jithin had to direct the men on the tower to use weapons to fight now. The killing of sixty men had brought a huge euphoria and men inside the tower rallied the weapons and passed on with surprising speed to the ones positioned on the tower. This Jithin never expected. Another thirty were killed during their climbing exercise. The ten succeeded to climb inside the tower thought and there was fight. fifty inside the tower against the ten. The hidden attack group came to picture and with less action, most of the meaters were killed and two captured as captives. This was massive victory. only ten of his men died. The men looked Jtihin in a new way with honour and respect. arrows were retrieved and boulders had to be set back in the tower to fix the defense. They had another night full of work. Jithin had to gain some strength to carry out the nights work. He gave some basic orders and went to Matt's hut to get the potion. Diya had come with him to his hut while returning back. Jithin had forgotten about his blue guy this whole time, he was awake inside the hut without any restraints but strangely, the injuries he had suffered due to beating seemed better like it was so mild. very strange!!. 

Uncle, we won! we won!.. Diya circled him repeating this words. She had caught it from the continuous chanting of his men. Jithin could not help smiling... "It is because of the food you gave Diya, i fought with energy". Diya's huge eyes looked at Jithin with happiness..."Uncle, i will get more food from mommy, you fight and kill enemies....we won we won!!!"  
Jithin still had his sword in one hand and had to catch his chest which itched and pained at the place of suture. All of a sudden a meater appeared out of the hut door, he had caught Diya by her neck and shouted at Jithin, "Drop the weapon now or the girl dies". The blue guy watched like he watched always but had stood up. The meater was in the center between Jithin and the blue guy. Jithin's blood boiled and thundered as he saw his only anchor to this world caught by the meater. He very slowly lowered the sword and with all his strength and precision he aimed the sword to the mans neck. He knew the meater would kill Diya and everyone in the hut if he lowered the sword. There was no other way other than attacking. He underestimated the meaters nature, only having fought with them and never studied one. Even in death and no hope of life, he was ready to kill like killing is imbibed in his blood. The sword hit meaters neck and with the ounce of life left he cut Diya's neck with the knife and thrust her away with force into the blue guys who caught Diya with his hands. Jtihin watched with horror as his only meaning of life and only hope of light, the one which kept him going, the one good thing in this world after his people,snatched from him. His mind had run all the possibilities in the tiniest time, even Matt cannot save the neck wound and there was lot of blood rushing. Jithin could not move. Someone had taken his heart alive from his body, he is dead isn't he? his eyes dint have tears, they did not catch up with his brain that he lost everything today. He looked in to the brown eyes holding his daughter and ... what will you say to another person when you loose your everything.. Is speaking neccessary.. If there was a God, he had to kill Jithin now, he could not withstand the pain. As Jithin stood as statue the blue guy looked at Diya and closed his eyes and the blood stopped and the blood on Diya stopped and the blood on Diya was going back inside her wound and all the blood had gone back inside the wound and the cut started closing and it closed. Diya was breathing. All this happened while Jithing was watching .Jithin got his life back but he could not comprehend what happened in front of his eyes and before he could react, he saw the blue guy carefully lay her down on the floor backed to the wall of the hut clutching his neck and bending down, writhing in pain.

 

Many things happened at the same time, Matt and others rushed into the hut and Matt looked to Diya,Jtihin, the meater and blue guy in order and rushed to Diya's side. He took her in his hands laid her on his lap and someone was bringing water and after sprinkling on Diya, she opened her eyes. She started sobbing...before Jithin could move, Matt had taken Diya and run to his hut. His men had removed the meater's body from the hut and Jithin slowly looked to the wall of the hut, the blue guy was no longer bending and writhing in pain. He was looking at Jithin. Mate or not, alien or not, Jithin found himself unconditionally trusting the person in front of him.


	8. The Miracle

Michael had done it again. He had healed so many of them for their own pain, never has he seen so much of pain in another person, for someone else other than themselves. When the boy looked in to his eyes with so much of pain and defeat, how could he not heal. Now the boy knew, if he spread this knowledge, Michael will be in danger. Mother Mira is going to be very angry. When Michael was thinking about this, Shawn came inside the hut. Michael was amazed and relieved to see one of his own. Shawn belonged to GreenPalace. He was skilled in language and transport. Shawn's face did not show any surprise, on the contrary, he was quite serious. He started to speak to Jithin and then turned to him and raised his hand towards Michael. Michael knew this, he had to clutch the hand to get the transmission to understand the language. Michael immediately held his hand and in a minute he got the language of this tribe. Michael looked directly to the boy and said "Who is the small girl?"  
Jithin replied " Who are you?" to Michael and then to Shawn "Do you know him?"  
"Yes i know him, we belong to the same place. I came in to induct Ayne's tribe to our place. Once that was done, i moved here to take you guys. you cannot stay here now, Meaters will be attacking again, the plan is to capture the whole of Willer tribe"  
Jithin was shocked and annoyed, " How do you know all this, i thought you were my friend".  
Shawn shook his head and replied " I donno about that but we can save the tribe, our queen Mother Mira can offer sanctuary, we can move all the people safely and protect them."  
Jithin looked confused and trying to catch up very hard. Michael could see he was thinking whether to trust Shawn or not and process all the new information. Suddenly Jithin turned towards Michael and as though, he only remembered it now, he said "He ..hhhe, saved my da.., the child, he saved the child!! how did he save the child?"  
Shawn said " He is a healer. He is one of a kind." and there was a pause and he added "if we were to save your tribe, you cannot disclose this information to your people."  
Jithin replied, "We do not know for sure the Meaters would attack after this." Shawn calmy replied, "I know they are going to attack, i heard them talk, i can transport from place to place like this." Shawn then disappeared from the place he was standing and appeared near Michael.  
Jithin was overwhelmed by the demonstration, he went to the bed and sat down clutching his head and wishing very badly that this was all some illusion except Diya being alive. After few minutes, he looked up and said " I need some time to think.. Shawn please leave me alone..". Shawn had motioned for Michael to come out of the hut but Jithin stopped him, " Let him be here, he is a captive."

Shawn had to roll his eyes, Michael was anything but a captive, if he only knew the position of Michael and the power he held...Shawn had to leave, they had to transport this tribe, that was very important for mother Mira. Shawn left the hut silently, nodding to Michael.  
Jithin looked at Michael..."Who is mother Mira? Is she your mother?." Michael started to answer yes but changed it " No. She was the minister in my fathers kingdom, after my fathers death, she is the queen now." " you look so young"... Jithin found himself suddenly reddening, "What did you say?". Now Michael had not meant to say that aloud.. . He wanted to change the subject now. "Who is the girl? a relative? " that would explain the deep pain. Jithin said " No.. she is just a small child." and then he started looking at Michael. He looked at the otherworldly being and thought if he should mention about the old man and the warning, the old man said about his husband, and he would be the first person he met, is it Shawn or Michael. He met Shawn before Michael. Is the prophecy meant for him or his father or was the prophecy itself an illusion, he was not gay, for gods sake, he married a girl and is father of a girl. His child, he needed to check if Diya was okay. The blue guy still stood there looking at him strangely, may be he thought that Jithin had to get more shocked by their appearance but unfortunately, the meater victory and Diya's near death had taken all the shockitude out of him. Another war with meaters is more death and slavery and joining this magical beings ( or his minds illusions) could also lead to slavery and death. The stronger always dominated and made the weaker serve. The blue guy would not do that, that he was sure, somehow..he would not harm anyone. Shawn said that he was one of a kind and his secret should not be disclosed. There wasnt any sort of negotiation in sight with the meaters. They are dumb killers, they would not want to talk but to kill and take them as slaves. This new beings, they looked civilized, may be somehow if Jithin could use the blue guys secret to advantage, he can manage to protect his people and keep them safe from the magical beings. If these two had these powers then Jithin could not imagine what others would have(given these two are not his minds illusions). Shawn said, blue guy is one of a kind..so..defintely...  
"what is in my face?" Micheal asked Jithin, he did not mean to be rude but this boy stared at him like an strange animal.   
"Nothing, i was thinking. by the way, your face has blue liquid on it, when you can heal others, cant you heal yourself??...or you want to keep the blood to show your mother..". Jithin never spoke like this, he slipped, he was going to apologize, he was stressed that is all.  
"Kid..you dont even know to walk straight without tripping, dont assume anything, where is your real king..i will talk to him.. you are senseless." Michael had healed for this boy, he was irritated. Jithin froze. He did not reply. His father's favourite word was "useless". Did he hear that right? Alright then, he would use the secret of this healer idiot to negotiate safety. He will not move to some greenhell. He would find a way to stay here and protect his people.


End file.
